helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet by Chance
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info It seems that Linglan and Rebecca are heading to the slum. Follow them! Objective Win the Beauty Contest and have a chat with Blackglove. Rewards EXP +46 500 Diamond +50 Lace Mesh Garter x1 Blue Veiled Hat x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from someone named Melisa entitled "Question" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I have been hesitating whether to send this letter. Because...... With all the letters I've written to you, we are still complete strangers, aren't we? And you never replied any of my letters. Well... I know I didn't write my address on purpose, so you couldn't write back even if you wanted to... I'm going too far! For a long time I thought we had a tacit understanding on something, such as how to embarrass Lady Lynna! Remember how many times I've cheered for your victory? May Goddess bless you. You and I were supposed to be on the same side! Why did you do that? Hurting an ally's sincerity and helping our common enemy! (Yes, I mean you let her off the hook at the ball last week.) Oh! Please don't tell me that you are planning to make a truce with her! The thought of you intending to... Oh, my goddess, I can't write any more. I have to take a tranquilizer... If you want to write back, please put the letter in reply on the postbox at the corner of the fifth avenue! Wish you all the best! - Melisa who wants to establish a firm friendship with you Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mom says no matter what we have to give it a try... but to just drop in without notice, it's still the first time I've ever done this... To go over directly and let them report in... Is it the right thing? Ah ah ah... What should I do...! Servant: Both ladies, please this way. Magda: (Someone's coming! It's embarrassing to be seen hanging around! Quick hide!) Marvelia: Thank you very much. Rebecca: ... Servant: (Bows) You're too kind, these two are esteemed honored guests of my Family Patriarch. To serve them both is part of my duty, have a good day. Magda: (Rebecca and Marvelia are both honored guests of the Jorcastle...?) (The last time Miss Rebecca heard Miss Marvelia appeared at the Duchess's mansion she left in quite a hurry...) (Now Miss Rebecca has also come out from the Duchess's mansion... I can't just do nothing...) (Why don't I follow him and take a look?) I seem to spot the Duchess's carriage, wait here with the carriage. I'll be right back! Maid: The Duchess's carriage? Where? Miss? Magda: Shut up! If you don't watch your mouth, I will... I will... I will do something about you! You know what I mean! Humph! Maid I... I see! Whatever you say. How a good day! Magda: (Phew... It's my first time doing this. Anyway, keep up!) Story Chat 2 Magda: I can't believe that their destination is the slums. Huh? They've entered the Tavern. Marvelia: You're saying... Rebecca: (Softly) Yes... I know... Magda: (I can't make out what they're saying, I'll have to move closer...) Marvelia: Talk... the mission that the President gave you... Rebecca: It looks like... The Duchess's wish is clearer now. Marvelia: That's good news, isn't it? Bring me wine, let's celebrate it for it! Rebecca: Keep it down, there are so many people here. Marvelia: I wouldn't choose such a place if there were not so many people gossiping. By the way, about that matter tomorrow_! Who's there! Magda: (She is vigilant!) Blackgloves: (Blocking) Ah hahaha~ I'm definitely going to win this round-- Civilian Woman: Ahhhhhh Damnit! Marvelia: ... Civilian Woman: Hey hey, Blackgloves, there's a girl looking at you! Did you cheat her or something? Blackgloves: Wha? Me? If I had the honor of knowing such a beautiful lady~ I would definitely not forget that. But then if I got to know her now... That would be my lucky day! Hello there miss, would you honor me with your name? Marvelia: ... Rebecca: ...That can't possibly be him. Maybe you saw it wrongly...? Marvelia? Marvelia: (Staring)... Rebecca: Mar... Marvelia? Marvelia: ...Hum! Civilian Girl: That girl has left... She was starting at you quite terribly, do you owe her something-- Blackgloves: They're gone, you can come out now. Magda: ... Civilian Girl: Where did you come out form! Magda: Uh... : Story Root 2 : Civilian Woman: Humph! Dressed like a noble lady! I'll tell others that you're rich and they'll come rob you! : Blackgloves: She has a point, young lady, your appearance is too eye-catching. This place is definitely not safe for you, it's best that you leave quickly. : Magda: (I can only leave first...) Story Root 1 Civilian Woman: (Stomps foot) Just how many girls have you been hitting on you jerk? Magda: She... she ran... I hope everything's alright? Blackgloves: Shouldn't the line right now be 'thank you'? Magda: Tha, thank you... Blackgloves: Should a noble lady just be thanking their savior in such a way? Magda: What's that- hey, I mean, I'm not a noble-- Blackgloves: Oh? With your glitzy getup, they'll even let you into the ball without resistance. You'd actually say you're not a noble?! Magda: I... I... (But I'm actually not...) (But I can't say anything against it...) Blackgloves: Well~ back t business. How does a noble lady express her thanks, any chance of you showing that to me? Magda: I don't really... understand...? Blackgloves: Like betrothing yourself to me, giving me 10,000 coins, or perhaps giving me a title, I don't mind any of those. Magda: (Hey, but I do mind!) I'm sorry... Although my family has no money... But if you are on a budget... Blackgloves: ... Magda: If... if you have any need... you could- Blackgloves: Oh Ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha- Magda: Huh? Blackgloves: You... are such an oblivious noble lady Your frankness is quite cute actually. Magda: ... Blackgloves: I'm not praising you. Especially at a time when so many people have disappeared for no reason in the slums. Magda: Disappeared? What do you mean? Blackgloves: Disappearing means disappearing... You can understand it as, even their bones have been swallowed up. Magda: Swa... swallowed up...? Blackgloves: Best not to know the specifics for a noble lady such as you. But from now on, it's best that you not come here anymore. Magda: Hey? Why? Explain yourself clear, don't go---------- Blackgloves: If you want to know, come find me and have a drink a the Tavern tomorrow - would you dare? Heh. Magda: (That person just disappeared... So what on earth does it mean by disappearing...) (Ah! The carriage is still waiting for me at the Jorcastle family! I should return!) Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda... why is your dress so wrinkled? Magda: Mom, I'm sorry... I didn't get to see the Duchess, I... (Should I tell mom about what I saw in the Slum?) Eliza: Don't blame yourself for not getting to see the Duchess. But Magda, no matter when, you should ensure your look is clean and proper. Even if you spent the entire day in the carriage and didn't see the Duchess, your dress should look like it was freshly ironed, without a single wrinkle. This is the basic education of a noble lady. Magda: I know my mistake now... (Mum is already so angry about the wrinkles in my dress, it would be worse if she knew that I went to the slums, best not to talk about it...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4